Cake and Awesome
Cake and Awesome are a pair of two penguins in Club Penguin who appeared exclusively in the TV Specials. They are both voiced by Matt Danner. Cake has a low voice and Awesome has a high-pitched one. Awesome has said "awesome" each special, making it his catchphrase. Specials ''We Wish You a Merry Walrus Cake made a large, eight-layered, blue cake to welcome Merry Walrus to the island on Merry Walrus Eve. Club Penguin: Monster Beach Party Remaining in their gag character role, they do have a bit more relevance this time, while still dressed in their neutral/winter wear from the first special. They are the first to greet Herbert P. Bear, not seeing past his disguise like the rest of the penguins, and they assume his size makes him a Flipperball player (which Awesome remarks to be "awesome"). They are hyped over the championships, revealing they are Flipperball fans. In the events of approaching the whirlpool and Roofhowse suggesting for everyone to panic, Cake and Awesome seek comfort with Herbert. While embracing them, Herbert says he never felt this close to a penguin before. Upon losing their disguises, Cake and Awesome recognize Herbert, and Awesome proclaims to not know what is real anymore. Herbert, in a confused attempt to remain villainous in the eyes of the penguins, threatens to brainfreeze Klutzy, hands the snow cone to Cake, whispers "I'm sorry" to them, and proceeds to run away feeling he handled it well. Club Penguin: Halloween Panic!'' The special opens with them as the first recognisable characters with lines. For Halloween, Cake is dressed as his cake from the first special, and Awesome is dressed as a "thumbs-up", most likely due to him saying "awesome" each special. Being the first in line for Jangrah's haunted igloo, Gary the Gadget Guy comes up to them questioning if the ride is going to be scary to his standards. Cake and Awesome do not understand Gary's choice of complicated words to describe how he is not easily scared by spooky things. He jumps into Cake's arms once hearing an analog clock, due to him having an irrational fear of them. Both Cake and Awesome smile, seemingly not being too surprised. Gary joins them on the ride, and they are all disappointed once told that photography is not allowed. While Gary remains unimpressed by most attempts of scaring, Cake and Awesome are frightened by "Roofhowsula" and embrace each other in fear. However, upon Roofhowsula losing his teeth, they are mostly confused. Reaching Madame Lorna's parlor, Gary seeks comfort with Cake by cowering onto his chest once spooked by the decorations of outdated technology. In Dr. Sydmullstein's laboratory, Blizzard's absence makes the supposed jump scare fail and Cake asks if the awkward pause is part of the ride. After being scared by Blizzard's zombie prank, Gary is impressed and nudges Cake with his elbow to tell him that it is a class 5 zombie flash mob. Upon leaving the Haunted Igloo, Cake voices that it was a little weird and Gary asks him if he doesn't like dancing zombies. They appear near the end of the special, again being first in line for a fake Halloween party that is "being held" to trick the ghosts. Cake and Awesome are just being told by the bouncer that their names are not on the list, when Redrum joins their side. Cake and Awesome tell him to not cut in line, somehow not noticing or being surprised by seeing an actual ghost. Redrum tells them to 'step aside, meatsack', which they seem sad about, when Yella and Greepy grab them from behind and throw them aside. Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:2015